Why Cant He Tell Me?
by lollyluvsya
Summary: when edwad is in deep love with bella but is just to shy what will happen? i was inspired by a chain email but i made it my own. edward bella
1. FIRST DAY BACK FROM SUMMER

**This is a story that i wrote from a chain email i got, it was so cute i thought what would happen if this was Edward and bella so i did it.**

**Thx**

**Lollyluvsya.**

**Plz review PLEASE REVIEW!!! It means so much to me!**

**It's The First Day Back From Summer!**

EPOV

_**I Am Edward Cullen And This Is My Story About The Girl I Love The Girl I Will Never Forget No Matter How Hard I Tried I Will Always Remember Her.**_

_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_

_**It All Started:**_

It's was my first day of school. I remember it so crystal clear.

I was walking down the hallway with my two of my best friends. Emmett and jasper.

"This is sweet!"Emmett said through those braces I will never forget braces.

"I know" jasper agreed.

My best friend Bella ran up and hugged me. She had long, brown, silky hair and a beautiful smile. I wished she was mine, but she didn't notice me like that.

"Hey Edward" she gave me a lovely smile

If only she knew, Emmett and jasper known. I had the biggest crush on Bella, I loved her so much, and i still do but i knew she would never love me that way.

"I hope I'm in your classes Edward!"She smiled

"I hope I'm in yours!"I said smiling back poking her nose.

She giggled and walked away towards her friends Alice and Rosalie.

"Dude your stuffed!"Emmett smiled.

He walked over towards Rosalie the girl who rumour had it that had a crush on him, saying he was cute and that his braces were adorable.

Then jasper saw Alice. Alice was jaspers number 1. They adored each other and are now happily married with two adorable little girls. Mum said they were cute together. They even kissed. I thought that was cute but gross.

"Go Jasper" I instructed. He ran over to Alice and gave her a peck on the lips. I wish I could be like that with Bella but she didn't notice me like that.

At the end of the day I gave her some notes she missed She said 'thanks'and gave me a kiss on the cheek I wanted to tell her I want her to know that I don't want to be 'just  
friends'I love her but I'm too shy to tell her And I don't know why

**What happens in chapter 2..... read on**

**Don't forget review plz plz plz**

**lollyluvsya**


	2. IT'S JUNIOR YEAR

**IT'S JUNIOR YEAR...****  
**

I was sitting watching TV in my room. I was all alone in the house seeing as mum and dad had gone out and Emmett was on a date with rose tonight.

Bella was on her date as well. Lucky man.

All of a sudden Bella's ringtone erupted in my silent room.

Yellow?"I answered

It was Bella she was crying and mumbling about how her love had broken her heart. She had asked me to come and help her because she didn't want to be alone.

So I did. As I sat next to her on the sofa I stared at her soft, brown, eyes wishing she was mine after two hours a drew Barrymore movie was on and three bags of chips she decided to go to sleep.

She looked at me said thanks and gave me a kiss on the check.

I wanted to tell her.

I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends' anymore.

I want to tell her I love her but I'm too shy to tell her

And I don't know why?****


	3. IT'S SENIOR YEAR PROM

**IT'S SENIOR YEAR...**

**The day before prom Bella my love walked to my locker.**

"**My date is sick, "she had said, "He's not going to go."**

**In the 7****th**** grade we had promised that if we didn't have dates we would go together just as 'best friends but i didn't want to if only we could go as girl friend and boy friend.**

**She walked away and i banged my head on the locker.**

**And so we did. We went as best friends.**

**AT PROM**

**Hand in hand we walked in and danced with each other, laughed and had heaps of fun.**

**After everything was over with i was standing infront of her door step i started at her. She smiled at me.**

**I wanted her to be mine but she dosnt think of me like that and i know it then she said**

"**I had the best time thanks" and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.**

**I wanted to tell her**

**I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'**

**I loved her but I'm just too shy**

**And I don't know why******


	4. ITS GRADUATION

**IT'S GRADUATION DAY...**

a day passed and then a week, and then a month, before i could even blink it was graduation.

I watched her perfect body float like an angel up on stage to get her diploma

I wanted her to be mine

But she doesn't think of me that way

And I know it

Before everyone went home

She came to me in her smock and hat

And cried as I hugged her

Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and whispered

'You're my best friend, thanks!'

And gave me a kiss on the check

I wanted to tell her

I wanted her to know that i wanted to be more than 'just friends'

I love her but I'm too shy

And I don't know why****


	5. A FEW YEARS LATER

**Its A FEW YEARS LATER...**

Now i sit in the pews of the church

A church she is getting married in.

If only it was to me.

I watched her say 'I do' and drive off to her new life

MARRIED

To another man

I wanted her to be mine

But she didn't see me like that

And I knew it

But before she drove away

She came to me and said

"You came! ... Thanks!" and she kissed me on the cheek

I wanted to tell her

I wanted her to know that i didn't want to be 'just friends'

I love her but I'm just too shy

And I don't know why?

****

YEARS PASSED...

I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my 'best friend'... At  
the service they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school  
years... This is what it said... 'I stare at him... Wishing he was mine...  
But he doesn't notice me like that... And I know it... I wanted to tell  
him... I wanted him to know... That I don't want to be 'just friends'... I  
love him but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why... I wish he would  
tell me he loved me'... I wish I did too... I thought to myself and I  
cried...


	6. YEARS PASSED

**YEARS PASSED...  
**

I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my best friend

At the service they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school year

This is what it had said

"I stare at him,

Wishing he was mine

But he doesn't notice me like that

And i know it

I don't want to be 'just friends'

I love him

But im just to shy

And i don't know why?

I wish he would just tell me he loved me'

I wish i did too i thought to myself and i cried

I love her so much

THE END

**  
thankyou guys**

**sorry if i made you cry cause i did whilst i was writing it**

**i did get the story line from a chain email but i made it my own.**

**Thx so much**

**Please review and if you have a love please tell them**

**Because this is so sad**

**Lollyluvsya xoxoxoxox**


End file.
